RevGate
RevGate was a controversy taking place in the summer of 2018 when SolidRev made a controversial post on Twitter. The controversy originated due to Revs notorious dislike of playing as female characters in video games, something he has always been vocal about. Build-up Things came to a head in early July when a twitter user by the handle @objdadon called out male gamers who complain about a "feminist agenda" in videogames, this coming out in the wake of E3 2018 with the much talked about gameplay trailer for The Last of Us 2. Many took issue with being forced to play as a petite woman for the whole game as a follow-up to the first in which the protagonist was a burly southern man. Cause and Incident Another twitter user by the handle @KingDroopy651 then responded to his tweet in agreement, saying being forced to play as a woman is no different than minorities being force to play as "generic white dudes with cheap haircuts", also calling out SoldiRev and people like him by tagging him in the tweet. Rev then responded with his infamous rebuttal; Initial response Revs tweet soon went viral in the community and was met with an instant backlash from the likes of Hard8Times, Ericutz4theWin and even BLACKB0ND, one of Rev's closest allies. Initially Rev stood by his tweet, explaining that it was in no way intended to be racist, and was meant as a simple response to someone who was attacking him. Many didn't see it that way and took issue with the fact he mentioned race at all. Various people created video responded, most notably NxtGen720 who did a two hour long live stream followed by another in which he debated the issue with various others. Fallout Many in the community seemed slightly torn by the issue, with most people criticizing SolidRev but some coming to his defense. Some people include The7thLevl who responded with dismay about how he himself has been called a racist by people in the community in the past because whites are the minority. BLACKB0ND also notably changed gears and eventually defended Rev on twitter, to which he was met with a hefty backlash of people calling him a coon among other things. Another notable example was Lavon Cason, a conservative YouTuber who was skeptic about claims of Revs racism. He was met with his own backlash in the BroadBandBullies discord server where he was roasted by Zaire and LilDraco for being a "coon" as well, though Renee is noted for being on Rev's side in the argument. The Dracord also did much to fan the flames of the controversy by posting the news of it on twitter and making meme videos mocking Rev and implying he is a member of the Klu Klux Klan, though most people saw it for the joke it was. Rev's response Rev eventually deleted the tweet, stating that he wasn't afraid and simply didn't need the aggro in his life, he then followed up by claiming he would be taking a backseat on twitter for a while, though many others such as Hard8 joked that it wasn't that big of a deal because they know he's not a racist and he simply mis-spoke Though there was no clear racist connotations in his message, many in the community were still annoyed by it. Though many others forgave Rev and acknowledged the fact that he is simply from a different from and place than most other people in the community and social sensitivity simply isn't a part of his diction.